spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Mother
Overview T''he Sea Folk and who they truly represent, as powerful as they are, are the remnants of a race whose mastery of reality and the intricacies of those forces you label as arcane were so vast they shifted the courses of the very stars, so legend says. “Under the seas, the lore says, long before any of the Five Races came to Callidore, the great Ostolumak Celestial Mothers of ancient ages sat in their watery kingdoms among subjects from a thousand aquatic species, contemplated the universe, and shifted the courses of suns,” he said, his eyes going wide in wonder and disbelief.Mancour, Terry. Enchanter: Book Seven Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition.'' Herus the god of travellers and thieves was enwrapped by his own sense of insignificance when describing the Celestial Mother and where Minalan should focus his attention on the real threats to humanity. The Celestial Mother in Sevendor When Minalan created the ''Snowflake of Sevendor'' its power was too complex and vast to be controlled by a Humani or even an Alkan mind. A greater intelligence and power was needed to act as a paraclete, for a mage to access the potential magic of the quasi molopor beneath the castle in Sevendor. Ruderal with his gift in discerning enneagrams identifies the Grain of Pors contains the enneagram of the Celestial Mother, and describes her as a benevolent power. During the transfer process of imbuing the Snowflake the Celestial Mother passes through Minalan's mind, it was as if I lived lifetimes of other creatures’ lives. Merely carrying the crystal the few steps across the chamber to the Snowflake saw me live many lives as undersea animals of strange and fascinating natures, each a smaller subset of the Mother. That was why she was so complex: she was the root of a vast hive of hundreds of thousand entities with incredibly diverse perspectives. The Celestial Mother kept them all in harmony, managing them as adeptly as Alya manages Min and Almina. There was, as Ruderal had told me, an unquenchable sense of matronly love for all of them, too. The Celestial Mother had lived to care and nurture her vast brood. All were connected to her by magical tendrils in one vast fisherman’s net of experience. '' ''I knew in those eternal few instants. She was celestial in her perspective, thanks to the insights of the magic of Callidore. She had knowledge of the realms beyond the shore, the land, and far beyond the sky. As I poured forth the enneagram through my soul, I witnessed things I barely had concepts for, and some that were suggestive of madness. Through the Celestial Mother’s many children I saw the stars as bobbing leaves on a vast sea of darkness. Worlds so large that they staggered the imagination. Beauty so sublime that it endangered your peace to regard them for long, endless gardens of flaring starfire, and malevolent powers crouched within clouds of the ashes of worlds seeking to consume all. I saw the breathtaking wonder of life from its most minute to its most profound and saw cycles of nature so subtle they took millennia to discern.Mancour, Terry. Enchanter: Book Seven Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. '' We can read more in [[Enchanter (book)|''Enchanter]]. More Insights Minalan talks with ''Lilastien'' during ''The Spellmonger's Yule'', ''he receives a warning and some further background on the Celestial Mothers. ''“You just don’t understand the axial role the Celestial Mother once played in the seas. She was more than a queen. She was more than a goddess. She was more, to the Sea Folk’s ancestors, than all the pantheons of humanity combined. The Celestial Mothers literally oversaw the way the world turns,”Mancour, Terry. The Spellmonger's Yule: A Spellmonger Series Short Story . Kindle Edition. The Celestial Mother was the central hub, part of a more complex system of subordinate creatures, each tasked with nurturing, protecting, and serving the Celestial Mothers while they ruled. The Mother was the center, but her attendants were vitally important in her administration. Sustaining the Celestial Mother was the responsibility of pair of beings you could call the Butler and the Cook. Just as reproduction was handled by the Midwife. The Handmaiden was responsible for, essentially, maintaining the cohesion of the Celestial Mother’s complicated awareness. Together, working in harmony, they were able to rule every bit of Callidore and keep it within the proper Realm for a million years.Mancour, Terry. The Spellmonger's Yule: A Spellmonger Series Short Story . Kindle Edition. See Gods of Callidore for pantheons. References Category:Gods Category:Race Category:Magic